


Diamonds

by Zee



Category: Free!
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, M/M, Video, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When you hold me, I’m alive.</i> Haru and water, Haru and Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to diatomatic for the beta.


End file.
